Ahmed Umar Abdullah al Hikimi
| place_of_birth = - Ta'izz, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | id_number = 30 | group = | alias = Ahmed Umar Abdallah al Hikimi | detained_at = Guantanamo | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ahmed Umar Abdullah al Hikimi is a citizen of Yemen, currently held without charges in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. Ahmed Umar Abdullah al Hikimi's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 30. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1972, in Ta'izz, Yemen. As of October 7, 2010, he has been held at Guantanamo for eight years nine months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ahmed Umar Abdullah Al Hikimi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on October 6, 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Allegations Habeas petition Captive 30 had a habeas corpus petition published on his behalf. But, although the Department of Defense published documents from the CSR Tribunals of 179 captives, they did not publish any of his habeas documents. On 16 August 2008 Zachary Katznelson filed a "NOTICE OF AUTHORIZATION" in Mohammed Omar v. George W. Bush Civil Action No. 05-2386 (RBW) on behalf of Mohammed Omar. mirror Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=g 1 | author=Spc. Timothy Book | date=March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-10}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat, whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ahmed Umar Abdullah al Hikimi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 9 September 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The four page memo listed thirty "primary factors favoring continued detention" and five "primary factors favoring release or transfer". One of the allegations he faced was that he was one of the "dirty thirty": "The detainee was seen in Tora Bora and is a suspected member of Usama Bin Ladin's 'dirty thirty'. Several of these individuals are thought to have been bodyguards for Bin Laden." Second annual Administrative Review Board A four page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ahmed Umar Abdullah al Hikimi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on May 13, 2006. The memo listed thirty "primary factors favoring continued detention" and seven "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Third annual Administrative Review Board A three page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ahmed Umar Abdullah al Hikimi's third annual Administrative Review Board, on May 27, 2007. The memo listed thirteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and five "primary factors favoring release or transfer". References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part One: The “Dirty Thirty” Andy Worthington, September 15, 2010 Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1972 births Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:People from Ta'izz